


On Your Knees

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom!Laf, M/M, PWP, What is Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromaidennestormon Tumblr.Prompt: "On your knees": canon era whamlaf





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is becoming a theme. I quite like Dom!Laf. Whoops.

Lafayette watched from the bed as Alex and Washington  undressed. They had managed to acquire a small inn for their headquarters, while they were stationed in this town, and Lafayette intended to take full advantage. He had ensured the room they were in had a large enough bed, and was a sufficient distance from any of the other aides on Washington’s staff. Wouldn’t do to have them hearing anything. Alexander had quite a loud mouth, and not only when he was arguing politics.

Alex was the first to be naked, scrambling out of his clothes and standing, fidgeting, in place. He was waiting for instruction, Lafayette knew, but he loved to watch the other aide-de-camp squirm.

When George was finally undressed, he also looked to Lafayette for further instruction.

“On your knees, Alexandre,’ he commanded with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Alex immediately dropped to his knees, hitting the floor with a sharp crack that drew a wince from Lafayette, but did not seem to faze the lust addled man.

“Georges, I want you to fuck his mouth.”

Washington nodded, somehow still dignified in the face of this younger man ordering him around. Still seemingly upright and wholesome, while being naked and preparing to use another man for his pleasure.

The marquis watched on in pure arousal, as Alex eagerly took the thick, dark length of their commander-in-chief into his mouth.

Something Lafayette knew about Alexander, was that he loved to suck dick. He simply wasn’t satisfied unless he had a hot, hard, pulsing cock cutting off his supply of air. Which was precisely why Lafayette ordered Washington to fuck his pretty face.

Alex looked beautiful, pale pink lips stretched around Washington, spit escaping the corners of his mouth and small tears finding their way down his face. It was a sight to behold, Washington carefully working his hips like pistons. The small noises Alex was making.

“Do not cum, Georges. Or Alexandre,” Lafayette ordered when he saw the signs that Washington was close.

With a displeased groan, Washington slowly withdrew from Alex’s mouth, fighting the urge to push back in when Alex whimpered.

Lafayette smiled, nodding in approval. Alex flushed, but Washington remained as stoic as a completely naked man could. 

Still smiling, Lafayette crooked a finger, beckoning his boys.

“You have done so well for me. Come, tonight we will take our mon petit lion, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)
> 
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
